Start of Something New
by teganharuno
Summary: Sasusaku "Because an Anbu escort would get in the way..." What are Sasuke's motives? If you haven't kept up with the manga, don't read this. Future lemon/lemons.
1. Escort

Obito and Madara were finally defeated. It was now two days after the war had ended. The town had a sullen aura from the casualties and in a few days they would be having a funeral for Neji and Obito. Even if Obito had followed such a dark path, Kakashi had still had hope in him and was once again feeling the pain of a renewed loss.

Sasuke was finally home, as well. However, Tsunade had him under close watch due to his sketchy behavior during the war. Everyone in the village walked on eggshells when he was around, fearing that he had some hidden motive behind returning. But Sakura and Naruto were just happy he was back, no matter what.

"I'm going to hire an Anbu to escort you around the village whenever you're not in my sight, understood?" Tsunade asked condescendingly.

"Got it." Sasuke hissed, glaring at the Hokage. Kakashi stood next to Tsunade's chair, as he was runner up for Hokage. He had been taking care of things around the village and doing paperwork for her since she was wore out from battle and still injured.

"Tsunade-sama, do we really need an Anbu escort for Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"He's still untrustworthy. It'll be a while before I let him roam Konoha freely." Tsunade admonished.

"Well, what if I escorted him? He is still a strong part of Team 7 and he did help bring down Madara." Sakura offered. Sasuke shifted an indifferent glance at Sakura and Tsunade scowled.

"Sakura, he's a felon. And I need you at the hospital; you're one of Konoha's most reliable nurses. And he's dangerous-"

"I know how dangerous he is, Tsunade-sama. He's tried to kill me twice. So believe me when I say I won't let my guard down around him. We now have Karin to work at the hospital; her healing abilities can be of value." Sakura said. The mention of she and Sasuke's last encounter made the memory flash through his mind. Pictures of him attempting to chidori Sakura and then trying to slit her throat flashed quickly, and then a picture of Sakura crying the night he left. He didn't understand why he had remembered that night or what it had to do with him trying to kill her. It suddenly hurt to breathe; was he feeling guilty? He brushed off the sensation and returned to the argument.

"Sakura, why are you so pitted against an Anbu escort?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke smirked and quirked an eyebrow, as well; turning to face her while they waited for her answer.

"Naruto and I have worked hard at getting Sasuke back to the village for four years just so he could take part in Team 7 functions again. He's our friend. And an Anbu escort will only get in the way. If he's with us, we'll keep an eye on him." Sakura replied sternly. Sasuke's stare went blank and he turned back to Tsunade.

"Fine. But you report any sketchy behavior back to me, understood?" Tsunade sighed. Sakura nodded and gave a gentle smile. She knew that if Naruto had been there with them, he would've requested the same thing. But Naruto was with Lee-san, comforting him from the loss of his team mate.

"Sasuke, any sign of an ulterior motive and I will have you eliminated. Got that? And I would hate to be the one who destroys the Uchiha clan all together." Tsunade warned. Sasuke glared and gave a nod.

"Well, now that this peachy conversation has ended, what do you two say to gathering Naruto and heading to the hot spring to relax?" Kakashi offered cheerily.

"Actually, that sounds AMAZING, Kaka-sensei!" Sakura beamed. "Want to, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked joyfully. Sasuke just gave a "hn" of indifference.


	2. HOT Springs

The team found Naruto at Ichiraku with Lee, who seemed to be in a better mood. Of course, as soon as Naruto saw Sasuke, he couldn't restrain himself from throwing an arm around the raven haired boy's shoulders. Sasuke winced in irritation but allowed the friendly action.

"So, we're going to the hot spring, want to come?" Sakura offered. Naruto's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hell yeah! I'm pretty sore; I could really use the hot water!" Naruto exclaimed, leaping with joy. "So, what punishment did granny Tsunade give the teme, anyway?" He asked, looking around at the group.

"He's stuck being escorted by Sakura." Kakashi replied. Suddenly, Sakura punched Kakashi in the back of the head. "What was that for!?" Kakashi yelled in pain, rubbing the growing bump from her fist.

"It's not necessarily a 'punishment!' And don't say he's 'stuck' with me, either! He's lucky I got him out of being escorted by an Anbu member!" Sakura scolded. Naruto broke into a fit of laughter.

"Wait, she wanted him to be escorted by an Anbu member? Well, good thing granny's never able to say no to you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. Sakura beamed.

"So, would you all mind if I invited Ino-chan? Since I'm the only girl, I don't want to be alone. It would be boring." Sakura asked. After her request was approved, she left the group to go find Ino. She found the blonde downtown, fixing the flower shop's broken roof. Ino gladly agreed to go to the spring and the two met back with the rest of Team 7. At the spring, Sakura and Ino sat in the hot pool and discussed Sakura's escorting duties.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to escort Sasuke-kun? I mean, you'll be alone with him and last I checked he was crazy." Ino remarked. Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino had lost most of her interest in Sasuke since he had left, and then lost the rest of it when she heard how he had tried to kill Sakura; but she still thought he was hot.

"I don't think he'll try to hurt me. He and Naruto both protected me multiple times in the war, so if he didn't care he would have let me get killed, right?" Sakura pointed out. Ino shrugged.

"So you're just going to forgive him for trying to kill you?" Ino asked, raising her eyebrows. Sakura frowned and shook her head.

"Well, he wasn't really himself, he was upset over Itachi. But I don't plan on letting my guard down around him." Sakura said in a hushed tone.

"What's the deal with that Karin girl? She seems like she's in love with him. It seems like you have some competition, Forehead." Ino teased. Sakura shrugged. Sasuke had tried to kill Karin, too, and yet she still clung senselessly to him.

"I don't plan on chasing after him, anymore." Sakura said flatly. Ino's eyes widened. Sakura looked around the room uncomfortably, and then realized that she hadn't grabbed a towel when they came in. The guy's hot spring and the girl's hot spring were separated by a wall, and each side shared a hamper full of towels. …But the hamper was by the entrance. "Kuso, I forgot my towel." Sakura said, flustered. She'd have to slip on some form of clothing and quickly grab a towel before anyone saw her. She got out and slipped her panties on just to cover her womanhood, and then she slipped her vest on in order to cover her breasts. She only draped it over her chest, leaving it unzipped. Like an escaped convict, she slid along the wall quickly until she was at the doorway. Then, she quickly reached in and felt for a towel. However, as she pulled the towel, something pulled back. She turned the corner to see what it was only to see a dripping Sasuke wearing only his boxers on the other end of the towel. Sakura dropped the towel and gripped her vest shut. Sasuke stared wide eyed, making Sakura realize she was in her panties. She squealed in embarrassment and hid behind the wall. Suddenly, she heard a soft chuckle and saw a towel land in front of her. She hurriedly grabbed it up and ran back to the spring, where Ino was laughing hysterically.

"So, who got the show?" Ino teased. Sakura's whole body was red from humiliation.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura muttered, pouting. Ino began laughing even harder. Sakura dried off and got dressed, as did Ino.

"Are you all ready to leave yet?" Ino yelled to the guys from behind the wall. Naruto appeared.

"Yep!" He nodded vigorously. Sakura walked with her eyes on the ground, afraid to look at Sasuke, while Naruto carried on a conversation with Ino and Kakashi.

"So, Sasuke-kun, did you like what you saw?" Ino teased, nudging Sakura and elbowing Sasuke. Sakura buried her face in her hands and whimpered.

"I'd say he did! His face was pink when he came back." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura groaned.

"Just shut up about it." Sasuke growled.

"Geez, teme. You should be happy! I'd be pretty damn ecstatic if I had gotten to see Sakura-chan half naked." Naruto replied.

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped, punching him in the head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan, that hurt!" Naruto pouted. " You should have taken that as a compliment!" Then he walked over to Sasuke and leaned in, cupping one side of his mouth. "So, what color were her panties?" He attempted to whisper to the Uchiha.

"SHANNARO!" Sakura exclaimed as she punched Naruto in the face. Sasuke shook his head.

"I should probably take Naruto home before Sakura kills him." Kakashi said, wrapping Naruto's arm around his shoulders and dragging the blonde off.

"Yeah, I've gotta get home, too!" Ino yelled. "Well, it was fun." She grinned mischievously. "Thanks for inviting me!" And with that, she ran off; leaving Sasuke and Sakura walking in awkward silence.

"So, if I have to be under constant surveillance does that mean I'm staying with you?" Sasuke asked monotonously. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Well, ano, I live in a small apartment with my parent's so technically I guess… it means… I'm staying… with you?" Sakura muttered, confused. Sasuke closed his eyes but his eyebrows rose in submission. "Man, this day couldn't get any more awkward and humiliating." Sakura thought.


End file.
